Sundance
Biography Sundance is a pale ginger-and-white she-cat with green eyes :) References: Cat 1 Cat 2 Cat 3 Cat 4 Trivia * Originally joined the Blog in 2012 * Previous name was Sun-for-Two * Green is her favorite color, because it's symbolic of nature * Rats are her favorite animal * She dreams of traveling around the world on a sailboat, and plans to settle down on a farm when she's an old fart * She's into hiking, kayaking, reading, writing, and listening to indie-folk music * She is madly in love & in a very committed relationship with her dog, Rascal * She is married to Flo and Birchy (the best wifeys EEVEERR <3 ) and their ship name is Flirchy * INFJ * Pinterest * Goodreads Roleplay Characters Old beloved roleplay characters ❤ https://docs.google.com/document/d/1MA9rkvmeRONyoxSJ259NIOrEuIhQpqUFmG44g6Uz20k/edit?usp=sharin Current ones 1: Ratclaw= Rank: Warrior of BlogClan Age: 28 moons Appearance: dusty brown tom-cat with light blue eyes Personality: Have you ever woken up one morning and felt great but then, all of a sudden . . . oh no . . . what’s that smell? It’s like a mixture of mud, bugs, and everything worse! Now, now, you’ve just gotten your first whiff of Ratclaw. He brings a strange scent everywhere he goes. (And does it attract the ladies? Well, I think you can answer that question for yourself. ;) ) He is a skilled hunter and a sweet tom-cat, but most people judge him based off his smell. |-|2: Wheatstem= Rank: Warrior of BlogClan Age: 24 moons Appearance: handsome cream-colored tomcat with hazel eyes Personality: Wheatstem comes from faraway lands. Just don’t ask him where, exactly, or he’ll give you different answers every time. From his country dialect, most people assume he was raised on a farm with rolling hills and cows chewing cud. Equipped with a cocksure disposition and a flirtatious manner, Wheatstem is a lover of adventure and all things fun. He doesn’t plan on settling down anytime soon and is constantly trying to prove his worth as a warrior. |-|3 Cricketsong= Rank: Warrior of BlogClan Age: 55 moons Appearance: black she-cat with battle scars galore and amber eyes Personality: As a professional spy and con-artist, Cricketsong is forever changing her persona, adapting to whatever environment she's placed into. She takes her job seriously, often pushing herself to the breaking point just to get it done. It's been paying off, too, because she hasn't been caught yet, even though she's trespassed, and pretended to be a member, in every single territory. However, Cricketsong has taken on so many different personalities and aliases, she no longer knows why she truly is. |-|4: Heronwing= Rank: Warrior of BlogClan Age: 30 moons Appearance: bronze bengal tomcat with green eyes Backstory: Most of his time is spent swimming in the river and catching fish. He fantasizes about seeing the ocean one day, believing it calls to him, and has even sleepwalked out of camp in search of it. Heronwing also has a secret stash of wildflowers growing near the southern border, which he diligently cares for. If they were to be destroyed, he'd be heartbroken. You won't see him in camp often, only because Heronwing was "cursed" as a kit, and anyone who gets close to him tends to die. Strangely, the only exception to this rule is his brother, Breezefang, who he's fiercely loyal to. |-|5: Breezefang= Rank: Warrior of BlogClan Age: 30 moons Appearance: silver bengal tomcat with blue eyes Backstory: Hardened by tragedy as a kit, Breezefang now secretly tains in the Dark Forest, and is known for his sharp tongue and callous remarks. Underneath his harsh exterior may be a soft heart, but it has yet to be found. Maybe that's because he's carrying one-too-many family secrets . . . who knows. Anyway, Breezefang would die for his brother. Or kill for him. |-|6: Sparkpaw= Rank: Apprentice of MarshClan Age: 8 moons Appearance: reddish-ginger she-cat with green eyes, a long scar across her throat, and razor sharp claws Personality: Once upon a time, she lived happily. The entire clan, especially her mother, praised Flamepaw for being a top-notch fighter and excelling in the wild. However, all this changed on the fateful day her mother was killed. She was nearly murdered, too, but managed to escape with a scar as reminder of what transpired. Since then, Flamepaw has spiraled into a need for vengeance. She was once cheerful and lively, but has now put up walls around her life -- and heart -- until the day she can enact revenge. Luckily, she got a sign from “StarClan” as to who the culprit is. Now all she has to do is hunt him down. But, will his assassination really make things better? Or is she just blinded by a broken heart? |-|7: Bear That Prowls At Night= Rank: Cave Guard of the Tribe of Melting Ice Age: 18 moons Appearance: large, rugged dark brown tomcat with a deep voice, battle scars, and piercing blue eyes Personality: Originally born outside the tribe, Bear had a rough childhood where "survival of the fittest" was the law of the land, and every losing battle could mean his last meal. He is a diligent cave guard who will die before betraying his tribe, and has a strict moral code and honor system, being fiercely protective of the ones he loves. His heart is closed off, and if you betray him, he'll never again open it to you. Bear's monstrous size and quick temper often makes him seem scary, especially to kits, and many people fear him for it. However, he is really a gentle giant. <|-|8: Storm That Howls In The Wind= Rank: Elder of the Tribe of Melting Ice Age: 100 moons Appearance: shaggy ginger tom-cat with gray eyes, half-blind, half-deaf, used to be "a real looker" (or so he says), snaggletooth-ed, and long, crooked whiskers Personality: Being one of the oldest tribe members, Storm has an aura of seniority over everyone else. (At least according to him.) Does not listen to authority well at all. Known for butting into conversations in order to give his two cents, and going on long monologues about his childhood (stories that may-or-may-not be true,) and just basically talking nonstop, he often annoys the other elders. Which is why Storm carries a big stick around to hit them with, for self defense, so be it. He also hates Rose more than anyone else in the entire world, and will bicker endlessly with her. She gives him a headache with her constant babble about "being useful to the tribe." Pah! Nonsense. She's a nutcase. Deep down, though, is he really harboring different feelings for her, and just has a funny way of showing it? What if her words are slowly putting fantasizes in his head about far off lands and adventures, hunting eagles and protecting their territory like old times? Well, psych, they aren't. Because that would be ''ridiculous. ''(Right?) |-|9: Plumpuddle= Rank: StarClan Age: Unknown Appearance: smoky gray tom-cat with a white chest, underbelly, paws, etc., bright fiery eyes, excess baby fat, cute puppydog face Personality: He was once an upbeat, happy-go-lucky guy who lived every day with a smile on his face. The good die young, as they said, though. One fateful day he fell in the river and drowned. His body was never recovered. Ever since, Plumpuddle's been mourning his lost life. One day he hopes to find peace, but until then he'll be haunting the BlogClan camp. |-|10: Chubs= Rank: Kittypet Age: 28 moons Appearance: plump blue-point tom-cat with long whiskers, comically big ears, and green eyes Personality: Now, I know what you're probably thinking: Doesn't he die of boredom as a kittypet? Why, of course not! He is content living a soft, babyish life. (Thank you very much.) His weight isn't a problem either. He's perfectly plump. (Not pregnant. Lots of people make that mistake.) So basically there's more of him to love . . . if you're into that sort of thing. Other: Afraid of basically everything. Specifically, blood and spiders and the cannibal cats in the forest. |-|11: Lotuspetal= Rank: Warrior of BlogClan Age: 28 moons Appearance: long haired tricolor she-cat with white splotches and amber eyes Personality: TBD Category:She-cat Category:Warrior Category:Swift-footed Shrews Category:Neon Weasels Category:Shipped Category:Mentor Category:StarClan Category:Dapper Dragons Category:Former BlogTeam Member Category:Former Senior Warrior Category:Former Blog Administrator Category:Former Wiki Chatmod